


Light

by Indieblue



Series: Let The Stars Fall As They May [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabbles, F/M, Friendship, Graphic Description, Grief, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Canonical Character Death, Relationship(s), Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indieblue/pseuds/Indieblue
Summary: First part of a collection of Founders drabbles, shorts, oneshots and random scenarios.Mainly Salazar/Helga and Rowena/Godric, because I ship them something intense. Some of them shall be happy and full of light, but some of them will be fraught with sadness and sorrow.Non-canon (not that there's a lot of that as it pertains to the Founders).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how often I'll update this series, since it is a side project that I've been thinking about for the past few weeks to toy with when my main stories don't want to co-operate.  
> I do hope you all like these little things that my muse came up with!! xxx
> 
> My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com

 Steady as the earth beneath his feet, as bright as the sunshine that pours across his face on a warm summer’s day.

 She has a sharp tongue, but she is kind,  _ kind, _ and the only thing he’s ever really wanted.

 Yet, he can't have her. He can never have her, for she-with her boundless love-would try to understand, and he can't corrupt her with his loathsome touch.

  She plagues his mind constantly, and he pushes her away when she tries to peel back his layers, to break down his walls.

  If only she knew that he has been hers from the moment they met, deep brown eyes that sparkle with warmth, fine golden hair that twirls and curls madly on its way down her back.

 She isn't pure, he knows that. She has done terrible things, and just as she has a sliver of something dark and twisted in her, he has something bright and vulnerable in him.

 “ _ Salazar, _ ” She whispers, his name a prayer as he falls from her lips, and a broken noise spills from his lips as she collapses, as the crimson flows from her body like a river seeking the sea.

  She was his light, his something bright and vulnerable, and now she’s gone.

  “ _ Helga _ ,” the wind hisses mockingly as he stands on the cliff’s edge.  _ Helga _ , he thinks with a wry twist of his lips as he steps forward, nothing but air beneath him. Then he disappears over the edge, sailing towards the sea that she used to love, as he used to love the earth.


End file.
